Nathaniel Hawthorne
Spoiler's Ahead " About Nathaniel "Nate" Hawthorne is a witch and a main character of The Witches Curse. He is the son of Terrin Hawthorne and Yara Glass; the half-brother of Lucas Hawthorne; and the love interest and fiance of Charlotte Woods. Nathaniel is from the Hawthorne and Glass families. Early Life Nathaniel was born May 30th, 299 N.W, to Terrin Hawthorne and his mistress Yara Glass. He was taken away from his loving mother at a young age as Terrin raised him in the castle. Millicent eventually had Yara executed out of jealousy. Nate had a loveless childhood as Terrin was distant and Millicent hated him. Throughout the Series Physical Description Nathaniel is a handsome young man with dark hair, deep blue eyes, and warm ivory skin tone. He stands at 6'2, towering over the other characters. Personality Nathaniel is cold and hostile towards everyone he meets. He is compliant and quiet when talking to authority figures as he's afraid of stepping out of the line. He is a very jealous person and he wants everything his brother has. Abilities Nathaniel only discovered he was a witch recently. After studying Latin, he can cast some spells. He also has the power to command fire at will. He has also learned to dabble in dark magic, learned from Victor Cromwell. Relationships Romantic Charlotte Woods - See Charlotte and Nathaniel At first, he didn't take well to her as in intruder in the court but he softened up. He suggested to his step-mother that they get someone to marry her to make sure she doesn't get in the way at court, not expecting Millicent to get Nate and Charlie betrothed. Both Terrin and Millicent push this relationship while Nate was angry about being forced to marry a peasant girl and Charlie did not wanna get married. Nate was attracted to Charlie and they almost kissed but he pulled away and insulted her. He tried to get back on her good side and apologized. The two ended up almost sleeping together (likely to be apart of Charlie's plan and not real feelings) but she ended up leaving when Nate showed real feelings. They end up getting publicly engaged and they grow closer. Nate even joins the rebellion for her. Though, he ends up betraying her, deciding he doesn't want to go against his father. This ends up just being apart of his plan as he does eventually oppose his father and takes the throne, leaving Charlie feeling hurt and betrayed. He does still admit he loves her. Family Lucas Hawthorne - See Lucas and Nathaniel Growing up, Nate was always jealous of Luke so he treated him bad. Despite this, Luke always loved his older brother. Nate claims he doesn't care about Luke since he has everything Nate can't have, though he does show to care about what happens to him. Friends Ace Baker Other Relationships Nathaniel and Terrin (father and son) Nathaniel and Yara (mother and son) Nathaniel and Katherine (ex-allies, enemies) Appearances Name Trivia Quotes "The Queen would’ve found another way to hate me today." "I am just the bastard that got lucky enough to not be thrown away. I got lucky enough that father had a soft spot for my mother… Soft enough to not have her killed… No, I’m sure that was all your mother." - To Luke "If you’re going to be king someday, Lucas… You’re gonna have to stop being so damn naive all the time. Just because we love someone… Doesn’t mean they’re good. Hell, I don’t believe in good and evil. We all have motives, ambitions, reasons. And you can keep telling yourself you’re different. That you’re gonna be a benevolent ruler. Different than father. Your people will be free, we’ll have equality! Nobody will starve! Nobody will be executed for talking ill of you in the streets! But we all know the truth… You’ll turn out just like him… And you’ll cast me aside too." - To Luke "Because he got everything I never could have. He got a mother who loved him while I got mine murdered in front of my eyes. He got a father who was proud of him and who trained him to be king while all he ever did was despise me for being an inconvenience. He’s going to be king while I… will always live in his shadow. I could never love him." - About Luke "Luke is surrounded by women who’ll fight him, I think he’s good." "I will protest this marriage until the alter. No matter how tempting… I will not fall for the village girl whore." "You invited a criminal who attempted to have father assassinated into our home!" - To Luke "You’ve gotten everything I couldn’t have. There’s not much I want to do for you." - To Luke "I am not a prince. I’m a bastard." "Hell for one person can sometimes look like a dream to another." "It just means… to other people, court looks like a dream. You sure jumped at the chance to get here. But to me… It will always be a reminder of what I can’t have. Everything I’ve ever dreamed of. A mother, the throne, the crown, an army, a perfect queen by my side." Gallery